Elsa
Elsa & Mulan VS Ariel & Merida is a what if? Death Battle, and is QuasimodoBellringer's 4th episode of Season 1 Description The four most capable fighters of the Disney Princess split into 2 teams, to decide who is Interlude Wiz: Disney Princess. Loved by some, hated by others. Boomstick: That is why we have the four who are the most capable fighters of the bunch, and have them fight in teams to see who the superior DPs are! Elsa Wiz: Elsa is a powerful cryokentic sorceress, and queen. Boomstick: And is an amazing singer! Wiz: Capable of freezing an entire country, she has already deminstrated being among the strongest beings in all Disney. Though she is a bit of a glass canon, as one good hit could knock her out. Mulan Wiz: Mulan is a skilled warrior and martial artist. Boomstick: Her sick dad was drafted into the Chinese army, so she decided to sneak off in the middle of the night to take his place. Wiz: Once there she quickly picked up martial arts and sword fighting skill, even mastering them in only a few days. Boomstick: She also has some cool armor to help protect herself, and a fireworks canon capable of massive explosions. Merida Wiz: Merida is a princess from DunBroch, and is a very skilled archer.....that is pretty much all we know about her....as Brave did not really establish her skill outside of that.... Ariel Wiz: Ariel is a mermaid and princess of the underwater kingdom of Atlantica, and is capable of weilding the trident. The second most powerful Disney artifact only behind Yen Sid's Sorcerer Hat. Boomstick: She can easily hide underwater and wait to strike. And can even desintirate things with the powerful trident. Wiz: She can survive whirlpools, and even dinosaurs. Boomstick: But there is a huge flaw....SHE IS A FREAKING IDIOT! I mean, trusting someone YOU KNOW FOR A FACT IS EVIL, AND TELLING YOU TO USE BODY LANGUAGE TO GET A GUY TO LIKE YOU?!?!?!?! Also, the trident takes time to attack with, meaning as it charges she is a sitting duck. Fight Mulan had been sent to Arendelle by the Emperor to discuss trade negotiations with Queen Elsa. As they talked on the beach they saw two people approaching. Both redheaded women. One coming from land, and the other from the sea. The two then attacked Mulan and Elsa. Fight! Merida got an arrow out ready to fire, but with a mere blast of ice from Elsa a block formed covering Merida everywhere below her neck. Mulan then sliced off the attacker's head, and was ready to face the mermaid. Elsa created a 10 foot wall of ice preventing the mermaid from leaving the cove as she surveyed the area looking for the mermaid that had attacked her. The mermaid soon surfaced with the trident, but Elsa quickly freezes the water in the cove to prevent Ariel from moving who fired a balst from the trident, which both Mulan and Elsa dodged due to the distance they had from Ariel, as the blast disintegrated an entire rock. As Ariel tries to charge another blast, Mulan had already taken aim at her with a fireworks canon. Unable to move Ariel tried to fire, but it was to late, the firework hit her directly in the face, killing her instantly. Elsa thawed out the ocean and Ariel's tail came floating up, completely severed and the only remains of the mermaid. Elsa and Mulan gave each other a fist-bump, knowing that they were easily the two greatest Disney Princesses, and got back to their trade negotiations. Results Wiz: While Ariel can fight....she can only do so IN THE WATER. A weakness that is Very exploitable by someone who can freeze water. Boomstick: Plus Ariel does not really have much defense. Sure she is durable, but she has no way to avoid being blown up, ESPECIALLY dressed like she is. Wiz: On top of that Ariel would only be able to fight in the water, and even then she would not have much to use aside from the trident, which needs a bit of time to charge a blast. Boomstick: Plus...SHE IS SO FAR AWAY WHEN IN THE WATER! Making it a VERY easy attack to dodge. Wiz: Then there is Merida. While she is a skilled archer, she has no real training in combat, while Mulan picked up advanced sword fighting and martial arts in just a matter of days. Plus the only one who has any real ways to defend themselves are Mulan via her armor, and Elsa by creating ice walls. Boomstick: While Elsa has no proper training with her powers, she has been shown to be able to freeze an entire country, and even a lake, meaning that this cove would be a piece of cake. Wiz: And with Ariel's advantage of hiding underwater gone, she stood no chance against the two princesses. Boomstick: Looks like Ariel and Merida are no longer part of this world and had to let their lives go. Wiz: The winners are Elsa and Mulan Next Time on Death Battle Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Two-on-Two themed Death Battles Category:Disney themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015